Holiday Fun and Mishaps
by kittehtheneko-kenhanyou
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha and his friends and family, have fun on different holidays. On a warm fire before Christmas, a baking scandal on Valentine's. All of the holidays end in fun, with a few mishaps along the way.
1. Chapter 1: The First Mishap of Drama

Holiday Fun and Mishaps

Hello! Kitteh is back! With a new story! Happy New Year to all of you! I am writing this on New Years Eve (not the whole thing!), so this story will be a little different. Kinda like a special one for holidays. 3-6 chapters for each holiday I think. Still the same characters but this time, I'll add everyone like: Sango, Kirara, Sesshomaru and Rin. I won't be adding Naraku. Yet. Maybe. Yeah, fine I will. That is the ending of this super long and boring introduction! Let's get on with it!

**Summary:**

**Inuyasha and his friends and family, have fun on different holidays. On a warm fire before Christmas, a baking scandal on Valentine's. All of the holidays end in fun, with a few mishaps along the way.**

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

Chapter 1: The First Mishap of Drama (Kagome, Kikyo and Sango)

In a pretty quiet city, there was a university called Shikon Shard. In this area of the story there was one large dorm, in which students lived in.

On the first floor, in Room 118 lives Kagome and her dorm mates Kikyo and Sango.

Some commotion is happening right now.

"OH MY GOD!"

Kagome rushed out of the very, small kitchen (the kitchen was made out of a microwave, one tiny stove and stuff), to find Sango screaming at her phone.

_I came here for this...?_

"What!? What happened!?

Sango shoved her phone into Kagome's face.

"She did it! Rin actually did it, here's a video of it!"

With those words Kikyo shot out of her bed zooming towards the other two.

"WHAT! Let me see!"

"I was here first, let me finish it!"

"OK, Rin sent it to me so back off!"

The girls had a bet that their classmate/friend Rin (I will get to her soon!) couldn't convince Sesshomaru (I will also get to him later!) to throw an egg in Professor Naraku's face during lunch. Sesshomaru (I will also get to him soon!) was too hard to convince anyway, plus Professor Naraku was (as everyone in class called him, "Evil Guy.") creepy enough for Sesshomaru. But she managed to, probably because he likes her, not head over heels though.

"No, WAY!"

_This is impossible... _thought Kagome.

"Wait this means I win the bet! Haha, victory to Sango!"

"Oh, darn it! I took Kagome's side and now have to pay Sango 300 bucks."

While Kikyo grumbled more about losing, Kagome went off to see Sesshomaru, in his room with his brother Inuyasha and cousin, Shippo.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Mishap of Drama

**Holiday Fun and Mishaps**

Hey, there! Kitteh is back... with a new chapter for Holiday Fun and Mishaps! Sorry for a late update, but here it is! The first couple chapters will be about the characters, so the holiday part won't come yet. I'll try to finish them quickly so I can put Christmas and New Years up. Also Valentines for Febuary. So on to the story, after the long and boring (but informative!) intro.

**Chapter 2: The Second Mishap of Drama (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru)**

In Room 125, lives Inuyasha, Sessomaru, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha is brothers with Sesshomaru, to him the No. 2 Evil Guy after Prof. Naraku. Inuyasha and Miroku have been friends since forever, and his orange-haired cousin, Shippo.

Inuyasha was minding his own buisness, browsing on YouTube. Suddenly, an email popped up.

"Sesshomaru Throws Egg At Prof. Evil Guy... WHAT!?"

With that, Shippo zoomed out of the couch nearly dropping the TV remote.

"Haha, you make me laugh, Inuyasha. SERIOUSLY?"

Inuyasha clicked on the link to the video, to find that Sesshomaru had appeared in the doorway.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill that Miroku. If I can find him that is..."

Inuyasha started laughing like crazy, then Shippo fell on the ground laughing as well. Noticing that, Sesshomaru glared at them.

"Great, you too."

"No, not the egg..."

Inuyasha started to speak between uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"It's that "The Great and Powerful Sesshomaru" got convinced by a girl..."

"...to throw an e...g...g...!"

Shippo zoomed out of the room, to escape the wrath of a punch, only to run in to Miroku.

"Haha! No one can escape the Amazing Shippo!"

"Hi, Shippo!"

"Oh, hey Miroku! How should I say it... Sesshomaru is looking for you!"  
Shippo slowly grinned as Sesshomaru emerged from Inuyasha's room. Finding out, that Miroku was there, he started to chase Miroku.

Phew, close call. Got through both Sesshomaru problems.

Shippo returning to Inuyasha's room, found a beat up Inuyasha, still dying from laughter.

"Isn't it about time to eat now, Shippo?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm always hungry after a volcanic eruption from Sesshomaru."

They both went down to the cafeteria, to eat.

When they got there, they got pizza's and sat down to eat.

"You know it's only 24 more days, then..."

"CHRISTMAS!"

Shippo shouted with a mouth full of pizza, to Inuyasha...

_Eww... Gross, he just graduated from high school anyways._

__"Have you found anybody to spend Christmas with Inuyasha? I've got my eye on one girl."

"Somebody to spend Christmas with?"

_I haven't ever done that before. Maybe I can ask. But... that's kinda dumb, I'll find out myself._

__"Well, I guess I have to go find someone, don't wanna be left out on guy time!"


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a Partner

**Holiday Fun and Mishaps**

Hi guys! Sorry for the long break. My excuse: I hate homework. Anyway here is a new chapter for Holiday Fun and Mishaps.

P.S. I now will give recaps on the chapters. (Tell me if it's annoying then I'll take it out.)

**Chapter 3: Finding a Partner**

Recap:

"Have you found anybody to spend Christmas with Inuyasha? I've got my eye on one girl."

"Somebody to spend Christmas with?"

_I haven't ever done that before. Maybe I can ask. But... that's kinda dumb, I'll find out myself._

"Well, I guess I have to go find someone, don't wanna be left out on guy time!"

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of the room to run into Kagome.

"Oh, hey Kagome!"

"Hi! Have you seen Sesshomaru?"

_Why would KAGOME want to see Sesshomaru?_

Inuyasha to a while to stare at how beautiful she was. Then suddenly Shippo popped out of nowhere to say:

"Inuyasha, you like Kagome don't you?"

"Shaddup, of course not."

Inuyasha pushed Shippo off and walked over to think for a while. Then he suddenly heard a slap from another room.

"Fine, but you need to keep your hands to yourself!"

Inuyasha laughed his head off. _Of course Miroku would try to ask..._

"Yes! She's transferring only to be with me!"

Inuyasha walked into Shippo's room to see him floating around in the room in happiness. Inuyasha smirked, _and Shippo gets a partner too._

Kagome walked out of Sesshomaru's room singing:

"I can get other people dates, I'm great at this. Woohoo! I should have known, he was soft for Rin... "

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, if she got _other people _dates, that would mean Rin got Sesshomaru and I'm left with no DATE?

"Oh no, this is not good. Uhh... Inuyasha THINK!"

_Kagome's the one choice, but there's Kikyo too..._

"I'll just date them BOTH!"

And there is a cliffhanger, haha sorry guys! SO the next chapter will be Christmas and New Years, and in the middle there will be the mishap! Also, please try to review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Double Date with One Boy?

**Holiday Fun and Mishaps**

Hey Guys! I am now managing to write stories now, because I have a 1 week break! Yay! Anyway, that doesn't really count for the story so, on with the story!

**Chapter 4: Double Date with One Boy?**

**Recap: **

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, if she got _other people _dates, that would mean Rin got Sesshomaru and I'm left with no DATE?

"Oh no, this is not good. Uhh... Inuyasha THINK!"

_Kagome's the one choice, but there's Kikyo too..._

"I'll just date them BOTH!"

* * *

Inuyasha basically flew down the stairs to ask both Kagome and Kikyo out for Christmas.

On the way, he saw Kagome still singing "I got a date... Yeah!"

He gathered up all his courage and asked her out.

"Well, since your not going with Kikyo, I don't mind!"

"Hehe... All right see you then." Inuyasha hope she didn't see him flinch when she said "_Kikyo_".

"Oh man, what do I do now!"

_Who else can be Kikyo be with... Argh!_

Inuyasha found himself running towards Kagome to say that he was busy, but then he noticed her smiling and texting her friends about her date.

It was a sight to behold, he should have just asked Kikyo out, then again, whats done is done.

"Uh... Kagome... I need to tell yout something..."

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Wear a dress!"

"Okay... Okay!"

_Okay what am thinking, I'm supposed to tell her I'm busy. Oh well, that's it I guess, I need to REALLY need to spend time with both of them._

* * *

Inuyasha headed up towards Kikyo's room in the dormitories and saw, Rin and Kikyo laughing their heads off.

"Hi Kikyo! I was just wondering but, can I ask you out for Christmas?" He clearly sounded braver than when he talked to Kagome, of course, Kagome was his childhood friend and it was awkward to ask a friend out right?

Especially if you were friends and used to make mud-pies together.

"Sure! I was thinking you'd ask Kagome and I would ask Onigumo out, since is was my ex- but now you asked so okay!"

"Okay see you then!"

While he walked out he mumbled to himself that Prof. Evil Guy's little brother used to date Kikyo out, but totally forgot about the stairs that was in his way.

*BONK*

Rin flying out, with Kikyo and Kagome on her heels, staring at him was the last thing he saw.


End file.
